The Forsaken Paladin
P.S: Made up, do not take it seriously Day 1 On playing Minecraft in PS4, I made a peaceful world at Minecraft named Forsaken and the seed is Forsaken too, this mode is only peaceful, it's skin is ornate, it must be the paladin who was forsaken by his orders, so 15 minutes later, there is an NPC, it's nametag says ForsakenPaladin. I comment badly " I'm on peaceful mode… Are you a player?" but he didn't respond so he left the game and I continued building and later he went back again. I tried to kill him with my diamond sword but my Ps4 disc was disconnected then my Minecraft disc turned into Disc 11, I reopened it. He was still there. Me: Who are you?? ForsakenPaladin: ... Me: Can you speak?! ForsakenPaladin: ?? I didn't know, he never spoke in any dialogues. Is he mute, shy to speak or something? Day 2 I woke up at my worst nightmare, I went for a swim but I never knew the water was deadly, I died and respawned. Then I asked myself: Me: If water was deadly? Why the paladin? Nah I never minded it for several hours. It appeared again. Sure this paladin made the water toxic. The water looks clean and normal but why will this happen? He placed a sign written "WHY WILL YOU ABANDON ME?!" Me: I'm not a paladin orders ok? He added another sign "MEET ME IN MY CAPITOL." Then he left. Day 3 In real life, I installed a real ghost detector, I found him in my ghost detector but I freaked out. There is something in my parent's room written. "EARN SOME RESPECT.", I am afraid that my parents might find out. So I returned to Minecraft, I was locked in my room. So I yelled for help. Nobody is home so not just locked in real life but I was also locked in Minecraft dark room for my dinner. Me: What are you doing? He is preparing a meat came from players, he invites me to eat but I was disgusted because I know it came to dead players. There are no windows, there is one oak door, I cannot open it! He forced me to eat one and holding my jaws to prevent from spitting it. I lost consciousness. Day 4 I finally gain consciousness. But when I opened my Minecraft game, there is damage in the right part of the screen, I left Minecraft and the screen is normal, I re-opened it and it looks the same. I continued further. So there is a new world named "LightCraft.exe", surely I opened it, thus it never looked normal, the sky is yellow, everything made out of gold and the grass looks like obsidian. I saw him in the obsidian water. ForsakenPaladin: !!!!!!!!! Me: I bet you cracked my screen. ForsakenPaladin: .?! Ahhhhh it cracked my whole screen. Later went on again. I returned and keep following the light, my character is moving itself like in a TV, I watched the full documentary and I was shocked and appeared a scary face. I screamed very loud. Day 5 This Friday, i went to a city by 8:00 pm, it was a cool vlog. but i'm still thinking about this paladin. I slept happily without playing minecraft, electricity went off. It was 3:00 am, it was dimmer, nevermind, this morning i am pale, my mother was sad. Mom: Son, don't be afraid. Me: The forsaken paladin, he scares me a lot. Mom: All your imaginations are playing with you. Forget them. Then i checked outside after the breakfast. It was full of canisters of dumped gasolines, my dad was mad. Dad: Go in your room, playing with gasolines are dangerous. I did not set that. It must be him, ForsakenPaladin. Day 6 I played some minecraft and i opened my server, my server is full of players. But a tragic story happened. I saw my friend chatting with ForsakenPaladin, i warned him that it is dangerous to chat with him. All players died for no apparent reason. This server's cheats are disabled. I disabled this server's cheats. Later i also died saying "Paradox was slain by Forsakenpaladin" then i respawned in his castle. Last Day to live Im sure this is my last day to live. I said Me: I will tell Mojang to disable your account! He placed a sign. "IM HERE TO EXPLAIN YOU ABOUT MY ORDERS." Me: You do? "MY PALADINS FORSAKEN ME. GOODBYE FOREVER." Then i fell into the lava. And i woke up, it was a dream. Now i can't remember how he gave me a nightmare. He never appeared again, instead i played some ''Respawnables. ''THE END. Category:Entities Category:Supernatural Category:Creepypasta Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:ParadoxMC